


four points for a knife (or a sword!)

by lostintranslaation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Stabbing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintranslaation/pseuds/lostintranslaation
Summary: “That’ll be six points for me,” Peter’s words slur together and Tony can barely understand what he’s saying.“Is it now?”“Yeah.” Tony grabs the disinfectant wipes from the kit and tears the packaging open with his teeth. “Y’know. ‘Cause, one point per major injury, one point per stabbing, and four points if I’ve still got the knife or, sword, or whatever.”“You planning on being stabbed with a sword?” Tony removes the gauze from the wound and it’s already mostly done with the bleeding.“Anything can happen, Anthony.”“Guess so.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	four points for a knife (or a sword!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweryfran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryfran/gifts).



> A while ago (days? weeks? months? YEARS? time isn't real) you posted something on your tumblr about Peter having a point system for his injuries and I felt like I had to write this. I hope you enjoy!

“Boss? Karen is calling me from Peter’s suit. Should I patch him through?” FRIDAY’s voice asks and Tony doesn’t look up from the designs for a new pair of thrusters to go in an update to his suit. 

“Yeah, put him through.”

There’s a pause before Peter’s “Mister Stark?” comes through the speakers. “Okay, so, good news and bad news, which do you want first?” He’s practically panting and Tony’s heart beats a little harder. It’s probably nothing, right? He’s probably just out-of-breath from swinging around the city. “Actually maybe a couple bits of bad news.”

“Um, let’s say bad news first.” He closes his laptop and sets it on the coffee table in front of him. Tries not to work himself up over something that’s probably nothing.

“I think I got blood in your elevator.” And, as if on cue, the elevator doors slide open and Peter stumbles out, suit significantly redder than it should be, with a full-on _knife_ sticking out from his side. 

“ _Kid_ ,” Tony whips around the couch to get to Peter before he can collapse and do more damage than has already been done. 

“I also gave the receptionist at the front desk a little shock,” he grunts as Tony helps lower him to the floor. “She passed out when she saw me, but there was a security guard down there who saw, so I figured it was okay to leave her.” Tony checks up and down Peter’s body for other injuries and finds none, thank God. 

“FRIDAY, injury analysis.”

“The knife punctured Peter’s liver but missed all other major organs and arteries. It is safe to remove the knife with caution. Peter’s healing factor should take care of the internal damage, but stitches are necessary.” Tony gets up to grab the emergency first-aid kit he keeps in the penthouse for situations like this. 

“What was the good news?” His hands shake as they rifle through the cabinet to find the red box. After all this time, these situations should be easy to deal with, right? Wrong. They still shook him, every time. It's cliche, but it really never does get easier.

“I got away with the knife!” Peter huffs out a short laugh and Tony kneels back down next to him. His face is pasty and his forehead glistens with sweat. “It’s pretty big too. Thought for sure he would pull it back out, but nope! 's probably _at least_ fifteen dollars. Pretty good, if I say so myself.” 

"I'm not sure being stabbed is exactly something to celebrate," Tony presses the spider emblem on the chest of the suit and peels it down to his waist, careful not to touch the handle of the knife. “Okay buddy. This is going to hurt.” He readies the wad of gauze in his hand and pulls the knife out in a quick, clean motion. Peter sucks a breath in through clenched teeth, and a wave of nausea rises up in Tony’s throat. He presses the gauze to the newly-bleeding wound and sets the knife down next to himself. “It’s out kiddo. Worst part’s over.”

“That’ll be six points for me,” Peter’s words slur together and Tony can barely understand what he’s saying.

“Is it now?”

“Yeah.” Tony grabs the disinfectant wipes from the kit and tears the packaging open with his teeth. “Y’know. ‘Cause, one point per major injury, one point per stabbing, and _four points_ if I’ve still got the knife or, sword, or whatever.”

“You planning on being stabbed with a sword?” Tony removes the gauze from the wound and it’s already mostly done with the bleeding. 

“Anything can happen, Anthony.”

“Guess so.”

“If I’m remembering right, that brings me up to ten points,” Tony goes in with the disinfectant, hoping that the element of surprise will make the sting hurt less. Evidently, it doesn’t work. Peter tenses, every muscle in his body tight. “And you know what happens at ten," he says through a tight jaw.

“You get to pick the movie for movie night and I don’t get to complain?” He tosses the wipe aside and grabs a pre-threaded needle from the kit. His hands still shake like leaves during a windstorm. Why did they even establish a point system in the first place? Doesn’t that send the wrong message? 

“That’s right.” Peter blows out a shaky breath.

“Okay bud. Almost done. Just gotta stitch you up real quick and you’ll be gucci.”

“Please don’t say ‘gucci’, Tony.”

“What, just ‘cause I’m old doesn’t mean I can’t use hip slang and keep up with the youngsters?” He starts stitching and they come out, for the most part, pretty even. Thank God for the emergency first-aid class Pepper had forced him to take a while back. He’d scoffed at the time, thinking _‘when am I ever going to need to use this?’_ but now, he couldn’t be more grateful. 

“That’s exactly it.” His eyelids droop closed and Tony knots the last stitch and cuts the extra length of thread. "You're _so_ old." Tony huffs and rolls his eyes.

He takes a moment to breathe before taping gauze to cover the wound. “I think I’m gonna choose _Galaxy Quest_ ,” Peter says. 

“For the next movie night?”

“Mhm. You always say it’s stupid, but you never even gave it a _shot_.”

“That’s because it _is_ stupid, Pete.” Tony stands and picks Peter up, careful not to jostle him around too much. His back aches, but he manages for the three steps to the couch. 

“You jus’ gotta give it a chance.”

“Yeah, okay." He stretches out his back. "I’ll be right back, alright? Don’t move.” Peter's eyelids flutter.

“No promises,” Peter leans his head back. 

Tony goes to his room and grabs an extra pair of sweats for Peter to change into. When he comes back, Peter is already sleeping, jaw hanging open and limbs akimbo on the couch. “That was fast,” Tony mutters to himself as he gets to work peeling the rest of the suit off, and working the sweatpants up his sweaty legs.

When it’s all said and done, Tony sits down next to Peter and laces his fingers in the kid’s greasy curls. 

Ten points. 

Wow.

Who came _up_ with this system?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
